Adhesive joints, or bonds, are commonly used to bond aircraft components to one another. While other mechanical alternatives, such as fasteners, exist for coupling aircraft components, adhesive bonds are generally lighter than these alternatives while providing excellent stress transfer characteristics. Adhesive joints, however, can develop disbonds, such as cracks or voids, along the bondline. For example, a kissing bond, which is sometimes called a zero volume disbond, is adhesively bonded but holds little of the strength usually associated with that bond. A kissing bond may be caused by incorrect surface preparation, residual stress, moisture ingress, contamination, curing process errors, a manufacturing defect or a combination of these factors. Furthermore, disbonds that occur in adhesive joints can spread or propagate along the bondline between the bonded surfaces, causing a severely weakened or even failed bond. Such failed bonds can be catastrophic during flight, potentially causing a loose component to crash into the engine or other critical flight systems. Accordingly, a need has arisen for adhesive joints that prevent disbonds occurring therein from spreading or propagating, thereby maintaining the overall integrity of the adhesive joint despite the presence of such disbonds.